Fire and Sky
by GeekoGirl14
Summary: One shot I wrote of Zoya and Harshaw. Please no flames, this is my first fanfic, R&R!


It was impossible. Zoya Nazyalensky could NOT be in love. Especially not with Harshaw. Where the Squaller was powerful, elegant, and poised, always perfect; the Inferni biased his wardrobe on the supposed opinion of a mangy little cat.

No, the flutter that leapt up in her stomach whenever she saw him wasn't (as her friend Genya insisted) her hidden feelings for him. It was... well... she didn't know- but it _definitely_ wasn't love, or even attraction. The tingle that went up her spine each time he spoke her name was just her powers acting up, not anything else.

* * *

So when she accidentally bumped into him in the hallway outside the adjoining corridors of the Etherealki dorms she was _definitely not_ blushing. "Are you okay?" It took her a moment to register his words as they crouched together, picking up the scattered pages that had been tucked into the book in Zoya's arms.

"Fine." Her tone was curt, almost sharp. She prayed that he hadn't read the title of the thin volume that he passed wordlessly over to her. This was Harshaw, of course he had. He stared at her for a moment, before climbing to his feet, offering his hand to help her up.

She took it, ignoring the shiver that rippled through her body, the nerves dancing beneath his chaste touch. She smiled slightly, before realizing how her gaze was lingering a little too long on his lips. He noticed, and grinned mischievously at her.

"See something you like?" She flushed a deep, dark, red.

"You have something stuck in your teeth."

She whirled, storming down the hallway to her room, the temperature in the corridor going up and down as violently as her heart. Footsteps sounded behind her as he bounded to her side. "Zoya? What did I do? Zoya? Talk to me." She glanced furtively over, seeing confusing and concern on his face.

She stopped at her room, turning the key in the lock before making to slip inside. He grabbed her arm, _Saints,_ swore her treacherous heart, _when did he get so strong? On the journey to the firebird he didn't have a pronounced muscle in his body._ She was staring again.

Then he was kissing her. The papers in her arms forgotten as she dropped them inside her room, looping her slender arms around his neck, fingers buried in his ginger hair. The Squaller pulled him closer, stepping back into her bedroom without breaking the kiss. The door closed softly, the click of a bolt sliding into place following.

When they broke apart they were both panting, trying to shove oxygen into their screaming lungs even as they stared at each other. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?"

Zoya just grinned, crashing her lips once more against his. She had kissed a lot of people, but not like this. Never like this. Not with this frenzied passion. Stumbling slightly, she led him backwards, one faltering step after the next till they fell onto the bed together in a tangle of limbs. "Are you sure?" Again, she answered with a kiss, pulling him in to show him exactly how sure she was.

* * *

She woke to a warm shape curved around her own, an arm draped over her bare waist beneath the sheets. Warm breath on the nape of her neck; steady, sleeping breath. It took her a moment to remember exactly what and who she had done last night. A moment longer for her long, slender fingers to intertwine with his, for her to pull him just a little closer.

She tucked her head beneath his chin, wondering absently how he would react when he woke. So engrossed in thought that she missed how his breath caught slightly before evening out once more, didn't notice that he was awake. That is, until he yanked her against him, lips pressed to the curve of her neck.

"Sleep well?" She worked her way around, staring intensely into his eyes, looking for any sign of regret. None.

"The best, you?"

"Not bad."

"So you were able to sleep without clutching that mangy little fur ball." She teased quietly, he shot her a mock glare.

"Oncat is not mangy! Anyway, I had something else to cuddle with..."

She laughed in spite of herself, taking a moment just to lie there before drawing the sheets around her and swinging herself out of bed. He whined softly, reproachfully, as she broke away from his embrace, but set about getting himself ready for the coming day as well.

* * *

It was when Zoya, now fully clothed, opened the door that the problem arose. Or rather, was standing outside with her fist raised to knock. Genya, radiant as always, stared with shock at with her one eye as Harshaw slipped past, shooting a sly look at a blushing Zoya before padding away in the direction of the Inferni hallway.

"Was that _Harshaw?_ " Genya asked gleefully.

"Yes..."

"Are you two..."

"Maybe."

Genya squealed in delight, clapping her hands and grinning wickedly at her friend. The existence of Zoya's sexual exploits were hardly secret, but this was unexpected.

"I knew it! I told you that you had feelings for him!"

"Shut up!"

"No! Alina needs to hear this!"

She scampered away, chuckling darkly to herself, Zola chasing after her all the way to the Sun Summoner's chambers. Alina believed Genya of course, and soon the two had teamed up on the black-haired girl. It was an hour before she was finally allowed to leave. And of course, he was the first person she saw, or rather, crashed into. What was wrong with her? He grinned down at her, eyes alight with laughter.

"Again?"

* * *

 **Rate and Review everyone, hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me and no flames.**


End file.
